Mascara is typically applied to eyelashes last, after eye shadow and liner, by the wearer or a beauty assistant. A steady hand is required during its application so as not to smudge or smear previously applied cosmetics. The person using the mascara brush must exert sufficient pressure to apply the mascara to the lashes but not so much as to press the lashes against the skin where smudging will occur. However, this is a common problem for many people due to such factors as inexperience, shakiness of hands (commonly brought on by old age or disability) and/or pronounced facial features that make application difficult--such as deep set eyes.